Departing from you
by barely-breathing123
Summary: The time as come where the three friends must depart, leaving for collage. But what will happen if Sam breaks the swear they made before they left? How can she save them from her past?
1. Graduation

No one's POV

Finally the day has come, the day where we all split. That day is a child's dream; maybe not the parent's but the child's. What is that day you're wondering? Well that day is known to be…

"GRADUATION!!" Carly screamed as she threw up her hat. "It's finally here; I know I'm going to love collage!"

Sam was holding a sandwich as she butted in, "I know I'm going to love juvie."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in jail, Sam."

She shot him a glare, "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up living with your mother at the age of 35, Freddie."

His smile faded to a frown, he sighed, and some things will never change.

"So carly, what collage are you going to?" Freddie asked politely, she just smiled.

"Oh um, probably Harvard." I laughed and Freddie smiled. I knew I wasn't going to make it into Harvard, it's a very complex school, and it's more expensive than implants.

"What about you Freddie?" She inquired with a smile, "Oh probably—"

Sam interfered, "Probably Harvard, so he can stalk you while your at collage parties!"

He frowned, "I really don't think that was necessary…"

"Huh?" I said, my mouth fool of my combo sandwich.

Carly sighed, I can't believe we're seventeen and you're still fighting."

"I can't believe that Sam hasn't been arrested."

Sam looked furious, "I can't believe you're still talking." She finished her sandwich with pride because it was actually pretty freaking big.

"I think you guys should act more mature." She stated

"I think Sam needs to stop being a bully."

"I think you need to get your panties out of a wod." Sam stated knowing she won the battle. She always won the meat leaving Freddie the scraps.

"You see this is why I think Carly is Classy and you're not!"

"This is why you're still a dork, you have a crush on someone who will never love you, and you're a geeky technical producer."

"A technical producer isn't geeky!"

"Dude, the name is even geeky." She smirked.

"Why do you have to constantly rat on me?" He looked poignant; he never understood why Sam picked on him.

"Because you're so nerdy you have so many flaws to pick on you about! It's hard not to resist." I couldn't help but thinking about all his flaws.

"Guys!! Let's just get along for the last week we're going to each other. Come on; let's go do the very last episode of iCarly." Carly stated.

We got to Carly's loft and she proceeded to get some snacks leaving them on the bar so we could eat them after the show.

We stomped up the stairs for heaven knows why, and Freddie got his camera ready.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He said as used his finders as a signal to go.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said jumping in the set.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said jumping in front of Carly.

"You didn't know who we are?" Carly asked confused.

Then we screamed; "WELL NOW YOU DO!!"

Sam's POV

Freddie turned off his camera, "And we're clear!"

We passed around high fives, "Great show guys!" I stated giving Freddie a high five.

"Gross! Sam you licked your hand!" I just grinned at his disgust.

Freddie sat in the bean bag chair while Carly sat in a regular chair and I sat on the car.

"Well…I can't believe that was the last show." I stated sadly.

Both Freddie and Carly nodded in despair. We all sighed knowing soon we will all have to depart.

"What if we make new friends?" I asked.

"So? It's ok to make new friends…" I nodded at her remark, "Yeah I know, but what if make new friends and we don't need each other anymore."

She sighed; she really had no clue how to answer that one. Freddie was the one to speak up, "Well then that's that, I mean we've been friends for years and we can still visit but I don't think we can stay best friends forever."

I knew all of what he said was true, and even though I haven't told them yet I already knew where I was going, not in collages really but in location.

"Guys?" I asked building up my courage. They lifted their heads, I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. "Never mind."

"Hey!" Carly asked out of nowhere, "Lets ankle swear that we wont go too far from each other!" Freddie's face lightened and mine softened. This is not going to be good…

"Yeah, how about no more than three states?" Carly nodded, "I swear."

Freddie spoke up his promise, "I swear."

I looked down but I saw their faces looking at me, "I swear…" I said softly.

It was painful lying to them, I knew where I was going and it was more than five states probably, I couldn't tell tem the truth. I can't tell them why I am moving so far either, they'll find out in time.

I don't want them to hurt, I can't let my past reach them and kill them in the process, I can't do that to them. They're my best friends…

Even Freddie…

Alright review please, flames are allowed. The next chapter will be a little shorter but I'll lengthen chapter 3 up.

Love Barley breathing123


	2. Departure

Chapter 2 departure Sam's POV

The skies were dark and cloudy; the wind was blowing my hair out of my face. The tears were starting; I never wanted to let them go. There we all stood in a circle. Carly was shivering; Freddie was hanging his head in despair. And I was lying through my teeth.

We stood there until our rides came to pick us up. Carly was on the verge of tears. I know. Goodbyes are hard to say.

"Well…I guess that's it, huh?" She asked still shivering.

I reached into my back pocket, "Hey, uh, guys?"

They looked up at me as if questioning me with out words.

I handed them frame sized pictures of the three of us, "This is so we can all remember each other even if we're only…uh…three states…away…"

Carly smiled but it faded as she saw her ride coming from a far. Her tears ran down her cheeks, "G-good bye Sam!" She said as she gave me a hug.

I kissed her forehead as I could feel the hot tears forming.

"Good bye Freddie!" She gave him a hug and he almost fainted.

Her father was in a small black porsh, "Hello darling, Hop in California is just around the corner!" He laughed at his father humor.

She waved goodbye a million times before the car drove off into the fog.

I stepped closer to Freddie, he hugged and I cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be ok…" he whispered.

"Freddie?"

"Yes?"

"You're such a dork…" He just chuckled. "My ride is here."

I let him go and he saw my eyes, blue to grey, red and puffy. "Good bye Freddie!"

"Goodbye Sam…"

He got in with one of his friends, Ashton, from Oregon. I watched him drove in the direction Carly did but Carly was going to California and Freddie was going to Oregon. And me? I'm heading off to New York, My friend Rebekah is coming to pick me up.

I looked down the direction Carly and Freddie had left. What people say in poems are right.

Goodbyes really do suck…

Sorry so short! Review! Flames are allowed!

The next chapter will be longer and if it doesn't satisfy you then I will steal your cookies!!


	3. Why am i running? Oh yea

Chapter 3: Why am I running? Oh yea…

Sam's POV

There I was, sitting in the front seat of Rebekah's pickup truck. She turned up the radio, listening to her hardcore death metal.

I had my converse sitting on the dash board, Knowing Carly she would have told me to put my feet down but Rebekah was different, she was like me.

She had Short black hair, tucked behind her ears but her window was open so her hair would blow into her face.

She took a glance at me, "You know Sam, after your family moved to Seattle, you never called." She looked disappointed.

"Oh yea, sorry…" I had nothing to say. If it was Carly I would be jumping up and down, screaming about what had been going on in my life. I squeezed my eyes tight. I needed to forget about Carly, she was gone, for now.

"Sorry?" She chuckled with annoyance, "You should've just kept in contact with us, Sammy!" Sammy? Oh right, that was my nick name when I lived in NYC.

"Whoa! New York is that way!" I yelled tossing at her terrible driving skills.

"Calm down, we're stopping to get some gas." She said as her truck stopped with a screech.

"If you need anything, there is the gas station store." I nodded and got out of the car. I had money, surprisingly, in my back pocket.

I walked in the store and I crinkled my nose at the smell of body odor. I looked around, who manages this place? I saw a young lady about in her teens probably fifteen.

"Oh! Daddy! We have a customer." Her red hair was short and choppy.

"Oh hey! My name is Hayley."

I flicked my head up as if saying, "Sup." I walked over to the counter and grabbed snacks and a pound of ham. "I'm Sam."

She smiled. She counted up the items and the price, it was actually pretty cheap.

"Five ninety three." She stated never taking her eyes off me. I was starting to get a little creped out but I better keep my mouth shut.

I smiled and grabbed my change and my items, and left. But before I exited the door she had managed to get something out, "wait!"

I turned, adjusting my trucker hat, "Yeah?"

"Can I have your phone number?" I looked a little shocked, "umm…ok." I said as I popped the bubble I blew.

I grabbed a napkin and gave to her; she ripped off a piece and gave her mine. I was starting to think she wasn't straight but it doesn't matter to me, I don't care about what type of sexuality they are.

"Bye!" She managed to choke out. I put my hand in the as if responding with a "see you."

I got into the truck where Rebekah looked a little impatient, I already knew Rebekah was Gay but I had no problem with her.

"What took you so long?" I hesitated for a second, "This girl wanted my phone number." Her eyebrows rose. "Who? Hayley?"

"Yeah her…"

She smiled, "I didn't know you we're…" she paused to look at me. I gulped then choked on my Doritos, "Oh I'm not!"

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh…"

I felt bad about leading her on, I always knew she liked me more than a friend, but I can't help that I'm not homosexual. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, hoping it would make her feel better.

She, indeed, smiled…

Freddie's POV

"Hey Ashton, you never did tell me what was up with you." I semi asked him.

Ashton had long brown hair and was very cute, not to Freddie but to girls.

"Well I have been washing cars for a living." He's said in annoyance.

"Oh sorry…" He frowned a little, I could tell this was partially my fault. When I moved down to Seattle my mother took all the money she promised him to get a good job and house for his kid. She took and saved it for me.

And I still have it.

"Ashton?"

"What Fred-o?"

"I think this belongs to you." I said as I pulled out a stack of 100 dollar bills held together with two rubber bands. His eyes widened.

"Fred ward, you don't need to give me that money. It's not your fault." He began, "I screwed up my life. I was the one got Mary Alice pregnant. I was the one who insulted your mother."

I smiled after his face brightened up, "Ok." We rode down the road. We went the same direction Carly did but we turned right on the street she had already passed.

I missed her already. She was perfect, her eyes were like crystals, her hair was like the wind that blows, and her voice was the sound of angels singing. But as perfect as she is, and I always said I loved her. I don't, I love someone else.

I bet you can guess who that is…

Carly's POV

I sighed as my father drove down the foggy road, he looked at me strangely, and he knew something was wrong.

"So Carly, What has been on your mind?" I sighed again. My eyes were red and puffy. "I don't know it's just its kind of hard to leave your best friends."

"I know how you feel but we can hang out like best friends, I could take you shopping and fishing!" I frowned, "No thanks…"

"Don't you want to hang out with me anymore?" He asked trying to make me feel guilty. "No!" He looked hurt and shocked.

"But…but Carly—"I shot him a glare, "You can't just walk out on our lives and then expect us to welcome you back! You cheated on my mother then you left to go to Iraq and then you decide to come back I our lives?!"

"You can't to someone, especially your own daughter!" I was now crying. "Just drop me off at aunt Regina's house and then leave like you did ten years ago!" He decided to be quiet and I decided to calm down.

"Carly…" he whispered to himself. I knew it was going to be along ride home. I was thinking a lot about Sam, when she swore not to move more than three states she seemed uneasy. I wonder if she was…What?! What am I thinking? She's my best friend and I can trust her, how dare I doubt her. I smiled a little.

We three made arrangements we had to see each other every 3 or 4 months. So it shouldn't be too bad! Yeah I'll make new friends but at leas I won't have to let go of the old ones. Next time we visit I'll bring gifts. For Sam, I'll bring bacon flavored bubble gum and some ham! For Freddie I'll bring some tekki equipment.

This should keep us together. I hope we all stay together, forever. I'm going to miss them so much but…I reached for the picture in my coat pocket. Tears fell on Freddie's face. I love them, and I feel bad for putting Freddie down so much. Maybe I could give him….a chance…

It couldn't hurt…


	4. The first meeting

Chapter 4: The first meeting

Sam's POV

I was rummaging through my closet, looking for something to wear. Today has finally come; today was the day that she had been waiting for three months. She was going to meet Carly and Freddie back in Seattle in Spencer's loft.

I finally put on a tight black long sleeved hello kitty shirt holding an ice cream and green capris with black high tops.

I combed my blonde hair, trying to brush through the curls. I was thinking about dying my hair, but I wasn't sure yet. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the nearest airport.

The lady at the front desk was very smiley. She had short brown hair and dimples; she said with a big smile, "Hello ma'am, how can I help you today?"

"One ticket to Seattle." I said flatly avoiding her happy attitude.

Once I boarded I thought I was going to be sick, the trip was four hours that's why I left at four in the morning. I'll get there at eight and then I'll hang for a few more hours and then when it comes time for twelve I'll go meet Carly and Freddie.

Next to me was some fat guy holding a bear and on the other seats next me was two women holding their leather purses.

After the flight landed I was in shock, the plane had a four hour delay and it was time to get to Spencer's loft.

I ran to Spencer's house and finally got into the apartment buildings and tried to open Carly's door but I picked the lock and there they were…

My eyes were wide and I thought I was going to cry, my hands were fidgety and I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"I…uh…didn't mean to interrupt…" I said trying to not choke. Carly looked at me nervously. "Oh sorry Sam. It's ok."

I walked in slowly and sat on the couch, right next to Carly.

"So are ya'll an uh thing now?"

Carly nodded her head half smiling. My spine crawled with betrayal.

"Well let's stop being quiet and talk it up." Freddie announced embarrassed about what just happened.

Carly straightened her back, while I stayed slumped. "I'll go first."

She began her story, "I live in Washington, and I go to southern California state collage. I am currently living with my father and I work as an accountant for the Military base."

Her story was fascinating, she actually did something with her life. "But now I am going to switch from southern state to Oregon Baptist collage with Freddie and move in with him."

I was still in shock, "W-wait ya'll are moving into together." They nodded in happiness.

"I told you Carly would love me one day." I glared at him, "I told I was going to put a tarantula on your head." It was true I had slipped it on his head a few minutes ago when I walked in.

He felt his then jumped back and started to step on the spider. I bellowed at him, "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

They stared at me.

Freddie got chills, "Ok I have been going to Oregon Baptist Collage and I live in Oregon in a small two bedroom complex. I stayed at my cousin Ashton's for a while but moved out, and finally I am a GPS corporate.

They all turned to me, "Oh I…uh….I live with my friend Rebekah in Nevada and I go to Nevada State. I am currently single and I have no job."

Freddie just coughed, I looked at him and he decided to just be quiet.

I got tired of the silence and broke it with a suggestion, "How about we go get some smoothies?"

They nodded with smiles and we head out the door. I didn't really want to think about what happened, but I was. The whole ride towards Groovy Smoothies. Why would Carly do that? I had told her before that I liked him. Did she forget?

What about Freddie? Well he loves her of course; he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to suck face with her.

I sighed knowing I'll never get the chance with him now. They made it official. They went out, made out, and moved in.

I was quiet the whole time when we got to groovy smoothie. They were flirting and drinking their smoothies and I had my head on my hand and didn't even touch mine.

We rode home to watch movies, I missed watching movies with them but it was hard to watch when there cuddling and kissing on the other side of the couch. I thought it was about time for me to leave.

They started making out for like an hour, "Do ya'll ever come for air?!" I yelled standing up.

Carly looked hurt, Freddie looked annoyed. "Sam, I think it's about time you leave…"

I looked at her for a minute then nodded. I left with out taking a look back. They can spend their lives together, fine, but I won't be in them.

I walked towards the airport and just my luck, it started to rain. I huffed and proceeded to walk any way. I got on the plane and sat there for four hours soaked in rain water.

I walked home from the airport and Rebekah and her friends we're shocked when they saw my tears and wetness.

"Sam what happened----"

"No! Just let me go to my room and get dry and then I am going to go to bed and not wake up until three tomorrow afternoon…"

Rebekah sighed, her friends looked at her. It was about time they went home so she sent them home with an apology but they understood.

I sat on my bed changed into hello kitty pajama shorts and a grey T-shirt.

I had tears going down my cheeks but I was not sobbing, I am tough, just not as tough as people think. I have fears and I have weaknesses I just try to hide them.

I can get hurt, people won't see it. I guess I act so tough so when they put me down I don't let it out so it bottles up in me and stays there but one of these days it's going to burst.

I wish I could let out my feelings towards people, I wish I could've just flirted with Freddie like a normal girl would but no I had to torture him into despising me.

I just wanted attention. I knew if I didn't do that I would have gotten left out and unnoticed. I hate being the girl he thinks I am.

I hate him thinking I have no fears, no weaknesses, and no feelings, but I do! I have all of those things, I just don't show them.

I always hid my feelings, put them aside.

So they would never get hurt….


	5. Five years later

Chapter 5: five years later

"Sam get up! It's time for you to go to work; you're going to be late again!" I heard Rebekah call from the kitchen.

I huffed then grunted out, "Ok! I'm coming!"

I slipped on some clothes, even after five years, I still carry on my tomboy skater look.

I stomp down the stairs and see Rebekah ready to leave, she handed me some French toast and went to get in the truck. I had a Mercedes now and didn't need to ride with her anymore, plus she had to drive Carrie.

Carrie was Rebekah's girlfriend, she had messy black hair and wore plaid tied up polyester shirts and light blue ripped skinny jeans and converse.

"Bye Sam.!" Carrie called out to me before they pulled out of the drive way. We moved out of the Apartment and moved down to California in LA. We live in a trailer now, big improvement huh?

My hair was black now and it was a little past my shoulders, I had a nose ring and a lip ring but it was below my bottom lip. I worked at a tattoo shop, it does piercings too so I got mine free.

I pushed open the screen door and hopped in my Mercedes, we live in a country looking environment so we don't really have a driveway, just dirt.

I lit a cigarette and pulled out of the driveway sort of thing.

I don't smoke much, maybe three a week. I really only smoke when I'm depressed or upset.

I got up to the tattoo shop and there was bill my manager standing out on the concrete pavement taking a smoke break.

"Hey Bill?" I called out to him, he looked up.

"Am I late?" I yelled again, dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"Nah, just on time, someone wants to get a tattoo, looks like a couple."

"How could look like a couple? Is it a couple or not?" I asked a little confused. He gave me a glare. "I don't know they are together in the shop but I don't know if they're dating or not."

He had a point so I walked in and you won't believe who I saw. It was Carly and Freddie. Thank god my hair was black and I had piercings. Carly's hair was short and darker than it was five years ago, but her smile was the same.

Freddie was…so Georgas! He had Messy brown hair and brown eyes that were locking with my blue ones. He cocked his eyebrows, "You look familiar." He said glancing at Carly.

"Yea she does? What your name?" She asked sharing the same expression as Freddie.

"Sam…" Her eyes widened, "Sam Puckett?"

I shook my head, "Sam Flagrance." Bill looked at me with confusion and I gave him a "Don't say a word!" kind of look.

"So carly what can I do for you?" She looked creped. "How did you know my name?"

I hesitated for a second, "uh…lucky guess?" She fell for it.

"So what can I do for you?" She smiled, "I want a gothic butterfly on my ankle."

I smiled, "Nice choice." I looked at Freddie, "What about you Fre-sir?"

He frowned in confusion, "Uh I'm just here to watch."

I sighed, "Ok come here, Carly?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"I've never seen you around here." She stared at her clean ankle before responding.

"Oh we just moved here!" I knew she hated me, well Sam Puckett me. I hadn't seen her for five years. After the first meeting I never called or emailed or got on AIM, plus I never went to any of the other meetings.

"Where did you move here from?" She giggled, "Oh Oregon!"

"Why did you move to LA?" I said having a sip of water. "My Fiancée Freddie and I want to have our wedding here!" She giggled some more and I spit out my water and started to choke.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I coughed some more but choked out that I was fine. I wiped her ankle with disinfected spray.

I cleaned it and proceeded to dig the artwork to her beautiful skin.

"I know I have seen you some where." I stated that I have never seen her before. She sighed.

After I was finished she walked to her fiancée and showed him her painted ankle. "It compliments your ankle oh so well!"

She turned to me after she had paid, "Thank you so much it's beautiful!"

I waved goodbye and my manager asked, "Ok Sam what was that all about?"

I looked at him and then back at my tattoo station. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I don't understand a lot of things but I'm sure I could understand this one."

I sighed, "Look there's more customers I need to get to so if you don't kind." He looked around then frowned.

"Sam there is no one here and there hasn't been a lot of people here since 1914."

I sighed again, "OK! I know those people and they hate me! We were all best friends, I liked Freddie and Freddie liked Carly! We moved off to collage and we swore to not move more than three states, and I moved to New York! We also said we would meet every 3 or 4 months, I went the first time, Carly knew I liked Freddie and the first minute I walked in they started to make out so I quit calling, texting, emailing! LOSING ALL CONTACT WITH THEM BECAUSE I HAVE A KID AT HOME, AND SHE BETRAYED ME!" I breathed for a moment and announced I was going home.

I went to the daycare center to pick up Renesmee, she was four years old and she had no father, hell I had no clue who the father was.

"Mommy, I made a new friend today!" She stated happily jumping up in down in the seat. "That's nice honey." I really paid little attention to her, I had to drop her off at daycare but I still fed her and stuff like that unlike my mom.

She would leave me at home when I was little with no food; I use to cry because I was so hungry. The neighbors would some times let me eat dinner with them.

"Oh…"She said a little softer. She knew I was busy and she knew I was depressed all the time so she tried to make me happy.

We got to the house and she started to try to make me feel happy, "Mommy you look very pretty today!" She smiled.

"Thanks sweet heart. " I sighed. "What's wrong mommy?" I looked at the ceiling like I didn't hear her.

"Mommy?" She asked again. I was getting a little annoyed. "Mommy is just tired." She looked down. "Mommy you look upset."

"Look! I'm fine! Now go to your room! It's time for bed!" She had tears forming. "Without dinner!"

"But mommy!" I stood up and slapped her so hard across her face she collapsed to the ground. "Now go!" She got up as fast as she could and scrambled to her room.


	6. This Pain

Chapter 6: This pain

I lay in my bed for hours of each day; it was around Christmas so I was let off for the holidays. My daughter, Renesmee, was coloring a picture in the den.

She drew tons of pictures of me and I hung them on my walls. I felt bad for not being there for her, but no matter how many times I ignored her she still acted like she loved me.

When my mother ignored me I didn't even bother with her but Renesmee was different.

The sound of the doorbell awoke me from my thoughts; Rebekah was out with Carrie so it was just me and Renesmee.

I got to the door and opened to find Carly and Freddie standing at my door. They looked shocked.

"Hello Sam!" They remembered me from the tattoo shop when I lied and told them my name was Sam Florence.

"Call me Liz, okay?" She smiled. "Ok Liz! We baked you these cupcakes."

I smiled, "Really? Thanks." I looked at her with confusion as I grabbed the plate of cupcakes.

"Is this because I did your tattoo?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

It felt good to be appreciated. Freddie gave me a warm smile as well, my heart almost melted. My black hood was on; I was wearing some ripped skinny jeans and black high tops.

"Uh…cool, just…stop smiling so much, come in." They frowned and walked in.

Carly walked in and saw Renesmee coloring. She looked so happy and warm and fuzzy inside.

"Oh you have a child! Freddie I want kids!"

"No!" I shouted without thinking.

They both looked at me.

"That's not…my…kid." She looked at me.

"It's my sisters."

She looked puzzled and welcoming. I hesitated then looked around.

"Well wasn't expecting people…uh…how about we go out to eat?"

They nodded.

"What about your kid?" Freddie asked and Carly nodded.

"Oh yea, Renesmee, foods on the table." I shouted as I closed the door but she managed to say okay.

Carly looked at me like she was going to say that's bad parenting but at the looks of me she apparently thought she should keep quiet.

"So, uh you said I look like Sam Puckett…Who is she?" I lied.

Carly frowned and Freddie sighed but he spoke, "She's no one important."

I just frowned and looked at my feet as I let them in my Mercedes, I got in the front and they shared a seat in the passengers' seat.

Carly looked at the seat while she was practically on Freddie's lap, "isn't this illegal."

"Eh." I said lighting a cigarette; I looked at Freddie and Carly. Carly shook her head, "we don't smoke."

I nodded my head and put them away. We got down to the LA groovy smoothie.

"Oh my gosh! I love groovy smoothie! I haven't been here since forever!" Carly stated happily.

I smiled, "Yea me too, I used to come here with my best friends back in Seattle." Crap. I really shouldn't have said that. Now I I'm just hoping they wont realize it's me.

Carly eyes widened, "You lived in Seattle?! So did we!" Freddie nodded with a smile as we sat down on the glass stools.

"What school?" I hesitated, "Uh….Briarwood." Carly looked a little disappointed. "Oh yea, I got accepted into there but my friends ruined my interview."

"Yea with a golf party." Carly and Freddie were in shock. Carly looked at me for a while and I knew I just blew my cover.

"How…how did you know that?"

I thought for a long moment, "I can…read…mind." I said blankly then smiled nervously.

"Sam?!" She shouted. I stood up and shook my head nervously.

"N-no!"

"Yes you are!" She shouted pulling up my sleeve, "Sam had a beauty mark on her right arm.

"Anyone could have one!" I yelled. She gave me a sassy look, "That's shaped like a unicorn?"

I sighed. She frowned some more, "so it is you!" I nodded with my eyes looking down at my feet. She looked teary.

"Why?" I looked up at her. She was crying. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make up some lie?" She started to sob.

I sighed, "Because—"she interrupted me before I could finish.

"Better yet, why didn't you call?! Or email or text or anything?!" I started to get annoyed. "You never came to see me Sam!" She was mad now.

I had never seen this side of Carly but I frowned as well with anger, "because Carly I didn't want to interfere with you and Freddie's love life!"

"So you never called?!" She started to get loud.

"CARLY!" I yelled with some sass but just to get it through her head. "I HAD A BABY CARLY!!"

She looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me that?" She left from anger to sobbing, "I would have come to see her and you! I would have helped support the child."

"Carly I don't need any support with my child thank you very much!" I started to get angry. I never went into the sobbing. "I think I'm a fine parent."

"A FINE PARENT DOESN'T LEAVE HER CHILD AT HOME BY HERSELF WITH ANY FOOD!"

"HOW WOULD KNOW HOW TO BE A MOTHER?! YOU NEVER HAD ONE!!" I knew I had gone too far when Freddie pushed me over the bar stools and Carly started to bawl.

I got up, "Carly! I didn't mean that I'm so sorry!" I tried to reason.

"Don't come near me!" She said still bawling. I gave up on reasoning.

"You know it's your fault I never kept in contact with you guys!" Carly was lighting up her crying and looked shocked. "How is this my fault?!"

She looked so confused, "Carly? You don't even remember when I first walked in the room on our first meeting."

She remembered her and Freddie making out, "Yes, me and Freddie were…"

"Exactly! There you go Carls, right there is where you screwed up our lives. I had told you before THAT I LOVED FREDDIE!!" I shouted the last part to make it clear. Freddie was shocked and Carly felt guilty.

"I know Sam and I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it and I realized that!"

"You should have realized that five years ago then maybe we would still be friends…"

"Sam! I did!"

"And yet you still got engaged to him." I smiled with annoyance. "Carly our friendship ended the day of graduation."

Freddie was still shocked. I walked out of the shop but turned and said to Carly, "Thanks Carls…"

Thanks for this pain…


	7. I dont love you

Chapter seven: I don't love you

I was pulling in the driveway into the trailer and there stood Freddie without Carly. I was shocked on two things.

First why isn't he with Carly and second how did get to my house before me?

I got out of my Mercedes and stared at him for a moment, "Uh…Yea Freddie?"

He was walking up to me without answering my question. He had a firm look on his face. He looked liked he was hiding something, but I was sure to be quiet.

"Sam…" he finally whispered. "I…what you said in the shop…I"

He couldn't think of what to say, "Sam I loved you at one point but you kept pushing me away." I looked at the ground.

"I will always think you're beautiful, and I love you as a friend but I don't love you…"

I smiled and nodded pretending it to be ok.

"Are you ok?" I smiled, "yes of course, Freddie I loved you when we first met up till we were twenty one and then I moved on." That was a lie.

"But then I met Dave and he made me feel worthless, then Jack and he hit me, and then there was Kevin he was the one who…"It was hard not to cry, but I held it in.

"He was the one who..." I couldn't say it. Freddie knew what had happened so he pulled me into a hug. He held me close, I still held in my tears. I saw a car pull up and men dressed in police uniforms stepped out with Carly.

I pulled out of our hug and looked at Carly, She was firm and steady. She pointed to me and said something to the police. Freddie sighed and looked at me with guilt. I pushed him away, "What did you do?"

"Sam I'm…" The police man came up to me, "Are you Samantha Puckett?"

I nodded. He pulled out this wallet type thing and showed the stamp that represented him for the FBI.

"We're going to have to take your child into custody and then send you to court next week for child neglect."

"What?! I don't neglect my child, I take her to daycare when I go to work and then pick her up and feed her and I am not doing anything wrong!!"

Renesmee came out holding her brown bear; she squeezed it when she saw the look of horror on my face.

"Mommy, what's going on?" she asked in her childish voice. She was scared and I could tell by her facial expression. I signaled her to come to mommy.

"Come here baby, come to mommy!" She ran into my arms and I picked her up.

"You can't take my baby!" I yelled facing the police man. He tried to grab Renesmee but she screamed as I yanked her away.

"Mommy don't let them take me mommy!!" She screamed as the man got hold of her. I started to hit the man and tried my hardest to grab my baby but Carly and Freddie we're holding me back.

"Let me go! That's my baby there taking my baby!!" I shrieked at them the tears bursting out. Renesmee was crying screaming for her mother.

"No!! Give her back! Please!" I screamed as they put her in the car, I ran and started beating on the window shield. "Stop!!" my face came to a look of horror as they came out of sight.

I turned to face Carly and Freddie; I walked up to Carly and looked at her for a second.

"Sam listen…"She was interrupted by a HARD slap on the face. She looked at me with shock and tears forming.

"How dare you…" I said with my teeth clenched. She was going to say something, but Freddie spoke instead.

"Sam we just wanted to help..." He was also interrupted but not by a strike.

"HELP?!" I started crying, "THEY TOOK MY BABY! MY FOUR YEAR OLD BABY GIRL!!"

Carly looked guilty and still a little shocked, Freddie was regretting doing the whole thing.

"Is this what you wanted?" I said my teeth still clenched, it was raining but we didn't care I was drenched, more like soaked.

"HUH?!" I shouted startling them, "You took my life away, you took and smashed it like fine china!!"

I pointed my finger at Carly, "Five years ago you took what I thought I loved, and I hid out for five years so ya'll could be happy, and now you lay this shit on me?!"

Carly wanted to say something but she really had nothing to say. Freddie was thinking about all the pain he caused her.

"Well then…I have one to say to you both and then you will get in your fancy ass Porsh and you will go back to wherever your happy and stay out of my life FOREVER!!" I shrieked the last word.

We had a long silence, stared at them both for like three minutes then stuck both my middle fingers up.

"Fuck you…"

Carly almost cried and Freddie was hurt.

I went inside my house and they never saw me come out.

Carly cried into her hands as she got into the car and Freddie stayed silent.

Freddie's POV

We were riding home and Carly was staring out the window. I had nothing to say. We ruined our best friend's life and now I am afraid she may hurt herself because I took her life away.

We took her child away from her, her precious fragile life was that child it was all she had left and we took it from her.


	8. Too many lies

Chapter eight: too many lies

My eyelids were heavy but I slowly lifted them up. Rebekah was gone in Louisiana with Carrie. It had been two weeks since the police had taken custody of Renesmee. Tomorrow I had to go to trial. I hadn't had any money for a lawyer but my friend Ashley loaned me hers, his name was Junior Thomas.

I couldn't eat or sleep since the incident. I tried hard not to think about it but at night I could here my baby's screams. I tried my hardest to push away the screams but they keep coming back. I knew that graduation had ruined my life; no I had ruined my life. I had to run though. I couldn't stay near him. He would have killed my best friends, and that's why I went to New York.

He was gone now, he was executed two years ago but I stayed hidden just in case. I got up from my spot on the couch and went to take a shower. I had taken a shower in a while. My hair was pitch black and matted, I turned the knob and watched the water trickle down from the faucet down my pale skin.

The cold water felt good and so did the shampoo and conditioner in my hair, it made me feel clean. I got out of the shower; I would have taken a bath but years ago Carly had told baths were gross because you sit in your own wet dirt.

My hands still trembled and my eyes were grey, a dark grey. I wore eyeliner to lighten them. I fixed my self up for tomorrow and went to eat something. I really wasn't hungry but I needed all the energy I can get. My veins were visible in my wrists. I never really tried to hurt myself; I would never get over my depression if I was alive or dead. No one would care if I was dead.

I missed the old days before graduation, the days where we would act in foolish manners in front of Freddie's nerdy camera. When I would tease Freddie for having to put on cloud lotion and having tick baths and Carly would sigh at our quarrels.

I missed it all but I knew I couldn't bring it back, I knew even if I did graduation would still split us apart. I knew the day would have still come.

I swept the black strands of hair out of my face. I remember the junior formal too; I didn't want to go at first because to tell you the truth dances aren't really my thing. Carly persuaded me to go with meat and of course pie. I went with Freddie because I felt bad for him getting rejected by Carly…again. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Carly and I were looking at the poster that was put on the bulletin board and it read, "The Ridgeway high junior formal dance, bring a date and a whole lot of party! There will be free food and five dollar entry, dancing and a DJ. For juniors only!!!"_

_Carly jumped with excitement but then frowned when Freddie cocked his eyebrows at her, "So Carly?" he began as she sighed, "Are you going to the dance?" I already knew she was going to reject him. She had that look of guilt on her face._

"_Yes…"She began without hesitation. He smiled a little bit and got down on his knees. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Oh here we go." He glared at me then turned his attention to his perfect fantasy._

"_Carly Shay?" She smiled nervously and then looked around. "uh Freddie people are staring can we not do this now?"_

_He ignored her remark and the people stares and snicker. I thought he was pretty brave, I understood why Carly always rejected him. She was afraid of hurting their friendship if they dated and then broke up. I knew that she didn't want to end it. _

"_Will you Carly shay, Go to the juniors dance with me?" he said as he pulled out a box. WHAT??!! I screamed in my head, I thought he was just asking her to dance, why is he giving her a ring or a necklace or whatever is in that box. Wait, why do I care? He's a dork and nerd with no social life whatsoever!!_

_He opened the black box and it held a pure diamond necklace. By the looks of it, it looked like a twenty carrot. Where did he get that kind of money to pay for it? Carly looked shocked and still guilty. I could see it on her face, the answer was right there in her eyes. No. I felt a little jealous; I wished a guy liked me that much. I guess most guys find me abrasive. _

_Carly looked like she was about to cry, "Freddie…I can't I'm sorry but no…" He looked hurt and I felt like I was going to puke but I just laughed to cover my jealousy and relief. He stared at me with the hurt in his eyes. I slowly stopped laughing at him but everyone else didn't. He walked up to me and handed me the necklace, "Here." He stated. "Keep it."_

_I slowly clutched the necklace, I felt so bad. Carly ran off to the bathroom probably to cry from hurting her friend. I walked up to him and said, "hey Freddie?" I tried to be sympathetic. "I'll go to the dance with you." He smiled not because he wanted to go with me but just because I was being nice for once._

I never got that, if Carly rejected him so much why is she getting married to him, I may never get that.

The house was clean as well was I and it was around four because I slept I for a while then the shower and eating and cleaning, and that pretty much took most of my time. I walked outside. It was sunny and the grass was starting to grow. I walked out to the mailbox. I opened the small door to find mail jammed into my mailbox.

Some were bills, most of them were for Rebekah, some were cards and there was one in that giant stack for me. It was from the federal court. I ran inside after closing the mailbox. I ripped opened the letter and skimmed over it.

Ms. Puckett:

The federal court of LA, California would like to inform you of your trial that will be held tomorrow, Januarys twenty seventh, 2009, at five o clock AM. We should expect you to be here with your lawyer at four thirty at the most. If you cannot attend to the trial you will be overruled as guilty by Judge Nixon. We appreciate you for taking your time to read this informing letter.

The Federal Court.

I sighed at the letter; I was defiantly going to be there to claim my innocence towards child neglect. I couldn't believe the charges I was held against. I wasn't the best mom in the world but I didn't neglect her. Renesmee was the only things that kept me happy after I realized I had lost everything else, I was just quit ready to be a mother yet but I tried my hardest to make sure she was healthy and I only hit her once. I think maybe I can't remember but not to be mean or abusive but just to punish her for being bad. She was the only one who understood me and for a four year old she was pretty smart and intelligent.

I can just wonder where she is now…

Renesmee's POV

There I was in this grey room; I couldn't smell the smell of happiness like I could when I was at home. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be where I was happy back in the trailer. I know it's not much but I love it there because it where I live.

My mother says I'm intelligent, I didn't really understand what it meant at first so I skimmed the dictionary to find out. It had some larger words but I managed to figure them out. I was so fascinated by the dictionary and how it can help you so I read the whole thing.

I realized that there were so many words in the world so I decided to put them for good use. I read word for word of that dictionary on every page in which there were over two thousand pages. I think that is a lot. I started using those words and put them on paper to make stories and songs and even poems. I gave them my mother and she hung them on the fridge and on her walls.

One time I drew a marvelous picture and she got it framed and hung it above her bed. It was a picture of the hills colliding with mountains and the sun was getting sleepy so he gently closed he's heavy eyelids, so the moon could arise, and they collided. The stars were dancing while the sun was in a deep sleep.

I missed seeing that picture, I missed seeing my mother, I knew she wasn't happy. I knew she had a bad experience with her step father and leaving her friends. I didn't enjoy what they did to separate us but I forgave them because I don't hate anyone, but my mother hates people who mess with her but I know she doesn't mean it.

In the grey room were two guards and a man in a grey suit, it matched the room. He smiled at me and his perfect pearls of teeth were shining, he took a seat in the chair across the dull table.

His teeth made the room seem brighter, "Hello, Renesmee?" he cocked his eyebrow up and looked at me. I just nodded acknowledging that, that was my name and how to pronounce it.

"Well Renesmee my name is…" I cut him off. "Chuck." I stated with my chin straight. My black eyes were narrowed towards him and my smile never faded, my eyes made my face even paler along with my pitch black hair.

"How did you know that?" I smiled larger knowing my answer, "I saw on court TV last month, you were going against some man who had attempt homicide." He laughed a little.

"You watch TV?" He said with a larger smile. "Oh not really but my mother watches TV when she finishes dinner." My smile never left.

"Now tell me Renesmee, what do you normally eat for dinner?" He looked at the paper the up at me gripping his yellow pencil. "Well Mr. Hill," I also knew his last name I might add. "Most of the time my mother cooks ham or ribs or some meat product but I don't eat animals so she makes sure I eat beans and a lot of protein."

I paused for a moment, "Sometimes if I'm good she will take me out somewhere." Chuck wrote down what I had said on the paper and began to ask questions about how my mother acts or does she drink.

I know my mother drinks only sometimes on a special occasion and she smokes three cigarettes a week. He smiled faded a little after I told him about her smoking.

"Does mother put anything on her Cigarette?" I shook my head. "Now has she ever offered you a cigarette or a drink?" I shook my head again, "I once asked her for one before I knew what they were but she said there not for children so she threw them out she doesn't smoke anymore."

There was the man smile again and after we were done, thank you lord.


	9. Gulity

Sam's POV

The room was filled with soft chatter. I was sitting next to my lawyer and Freddie and Carly were sitting next to theirs. I couldn't bear to look at them.

"The court will come to order!" announced the judge. "We will start the trial of Samantha Puckett with the charges of child neglect. If found innocent you will receive your child back but if found guilty your child will be taken into custody permanently and you will be put in jail for sixth months unless a bail is confirmed."

I nodded my head and so did Carly and Freddie. I made myself clear to them Two weeks ago so I am pretty sure they will not interfere with my life again.

I closed my eyes. The silence was starting to make my head ache. I shot opened my eyes as the judge spoke once more, "We will start with Mr. Thomas, Do have an opening statement?" He nodded as he stood. "Thank you judge Nixon. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, if you take a look at this young lady you will see that she may seem like an abusive mother with her piercings and hardcore style but may I remind you looks can be deceiving."

He glanced at the judge who nodded him to continue, "We took a look at her reports and well it says here that she has a Mercedes with at least a mileage of 25 miles per hour and she has a job at a tattoo shop witch pays five dollars an hour witch gives her money to buy groceries to nourish her child."

He nodded and then sat down letting the judge proceed. "Alright Mr. Aston." Mr. Aston stood, "Thank you judge Nixon. I call Carly shay to the stand." Carly frowned standing up proceeding to the stand.

"Carly what made you think that Samantha Puckett was a child neglecter?" She gave a sigh. It was hard testifying against her best friend.

"We when we first came to her house I saw that it was a low dirty disgusting trailer and it was uncleansed and smelled of cigarettes. We left to go to eat and she left her child home alone." I stood with anger in my eyes. "The only reason I left her alone was because I knew that Rebekah was going to be home soon and if you haven't noticed Sherlock, Renesmee is not like other children! She is intelligent and if you don't believe me, why don't you ask the man who fucking INTERIGATED HER!!!!"

"Order in the court!" Announced the judge but I wasn't ready to shut up. And neither was Carly.

"Sam just listen to me! You lied to us! To me! You said you were going to Nevada and you're in freaking NEW YOUR CITY?! You lied to me! I'm your best friend Sam! Why would you do that to me?! WHY?!" She was bawling.

She started to calm in her socking but her anger raged, "YOUR JUST A LOW LIFE BITCH WHO IS WORTHLESS AND ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?! YOU'RE A SELFISH BITCH THAT WHY AND I FUCKING HATE YOU SAM! I HATE YOU!"

My eyes were open wider than they could stretch. The court was silent, and the judge was shocked. Freddie was stunned at Carly's language.

I quietly stood, "You know what?....................I'm guilty." I lied but that was all I had to say Carly and Freddie were stunned and so was Judge Nixon. Carly's lawyer stood. "She confessed guilty to the charges." The judge banged his Bevel and I was declared guilty. The police came with handcuffs and I silently allowed them to put them on without a fight.

Carly was shocked and what I had done and she stood nearby Freddie clutching his arm.

I slowly walked down the aisle giving them a glare that could just burn them alive. They showed their guilt. In fact, they were more guilty than I was.

The court spilled out numerous amounts of people but Carly and Freddie just stood there. The court was empty except for the two.

"Freddie?" She mumbled quietly.

He looked down at her. "Yes my love?" She fell to the ground. He held her tightly.

"Carly? Babe? What's wrong?" She was on her hands and knees.

The silence was aching.

"I put my best friend in jail."


End file.
